Your lips
by Princesswithblackhorse
Summary: Then tell me my dearest Huntsman...


**_Your lips ..._**

**Snow White: **

"Mirror mirror on the wall... who's the man my heart belongs to?"

_They told me that this mirror knows everything. And there is something I want to know.I´ve been asking this question for month. Every night...again and again. I asked for the answer of the most important question in my life...And I always get the same answer.. ._

"True love's kiss can break even the strongest curse, Majesty. And the kiss had break yours."

"But who is my true love?"I ask him.. knowing the answer he will give me.

"True love's kiss can break even -"

"That is not a answer to my question!.."

"It is of course. Your heart belongs to the man who broke the curse, Majesty. One-side love can not break any curse." The mirror turn back after these words.

_William... He kissed me. He broke the curse. It´s plausible, isn´t it?.. We have known each other since childhood. And there were feelings.. Then...  
But now?..Forget it! The mirror can´t be wrong..._

_But why can´t I stop asking him this question? What the hell do I want him to say?_

"What did you ask him for?"he says when he come in.

_This voice!I can't think of anything to say when I hear this deep, rumbling voice. _

"Princess?.."

_Whenever we're alone, he calls me princess. But only when we are alone...It warms my heart, although I do not want to.-He is waiting for an answer._  
"Nothing.."I said without looking at him.

"And you should not do that...I mean..in future"_I hear the allegations in his voice. He reproaches me because he knows I'm here every turns to the mirror..There is something strange in his eyes.. It´s like if he believes Ravenna´s mirror could affect me.  
_  
"What if I have a question?...And no answer. "

"Then-...ask me..."He says immediately.

_Then tell me my dearest ´Huntsman´.Why does my heart beat so fast when I see you, or hear your voice? Why it breaks my heart when I think about your leaving? Why want I this mirror to say your name?.. Of course I didn´t ask him for these questions..How could I ?.._

"You don´t want me to hear your questions?..Am I right?.."he says suddenly.

"You ´re..."

"Are you angry with me, princess?.."

I turn to him.. "Angry with you?"I ask with an inauthentic smile.."  
"Of course not.."

_Of course I am my dearest Huntsman.. You can´t belive what I´m feeling at this moment. You stole my heart quietly and secretly..Now you break it without even noticing it . And you won´t._

"When will you go Eric?"Tears came to my eyes as I say that.I turn my back to him and devote myself to the mirror.

**Huntsman:**

_The way she asked me -so cold...I could´nt believe to feel such a burning pain after Sara... why am I wondering?..She makes me feel so - Forget it Eric!..You have to forget it!.. You have no choice.. Look at her..She averts her eyes.. She doesn´t want to look in my eyes, why?Am I all the same to her?.._

She turns to me with a quizzical look.. "Have you changed your mind?.."

"No princess.I´m going to leave-... Maybe tomorrow..."

"If you should change your mind, do let me know"she says.

_Does she want me to stay?...Look into her eyes Eric,look straightly into her eyes.. Do you see a glint in her eyes?There is nothing! Only a stelly glance... Is there anything else? No! So stop that!Stop feeling like that!..._

"I´m sure that I won´t change my mind princess. But -of course.."

She nodds and is silent for a moment.

"Thank you...for everything Eric..."She says suddenly.

She gaze at me without saying anything...She gazes at me,gets teary-eyed.

"Princess-?"

"I have absolutely no right to want that...You have done so much for me... But-...I don´t want you to leave me Eric...Can´t you stay here?.. By my side?.. "

_My beauty...my princess..my dear..my love...You thank me? I have to thank you...You breath live into me.. Animate me...I appreciate your faith in me... No one trust me. Not even myself. Until I have met you I had forgotten how it is to feel... Thank you my all... Thank you my sleeping beauty...There is nothing I want more than stay by your side... But I have to go... For you... Only for you my princess...I have fallen in love with you... When I kissed you-..It was -It was breath taking...I would give anything to kiss you again. It is not in my hands...Your lips are like wine and I want to get drunk. (Thanks Shakespeare:D) Can you understand me?You know that I´m a sloppy drunkard my dearest... I couldn´t stop being eager for your lips ...For my new wine...I´m to dangerous for you my all... I love you my princess,I love you Snow White... Because of that I have to go..._

"Why don´t you give me an answer Eric?..."

"I -...I can´t stay here...That is-..not my world princess..."

"I need you... "

"You do not ... Believe me..."_I love you..._

"Eric I -... I ..."Just in this moment William come in... When he sees Snow White´s look to the Huntsman he tries to smile...Actuated by jealousy he turns to him.. Hands him a little sac of gold... "Snow White told me your arrangement. 100? Am I right Snow?.. "

"William-"

"That´s more then you will ever earn on your own... Now you can clear your debts... I´m sure the women are waiting for you..."William smiled ...

The huntsman shaked slowly his head... "I had done it ..for the kingdom... "

His gaze frozen on Snow White..."I thought you know me...my QUEEN..."

Snow White hears clearly the disappointment in his voice.

"Eric I-"

"Thanks anyway..."he says without any expression in his face... He leaves fastly...

She wept in pain all night ...But she was also angry... Suddenly she runs in Ravana´s room... Runs to the mirror...And starts to cry... "You´re wrong mirror!...Do you hear me?...Your are wrong! ..."

Nothing happenes...

"Mirror mirror ...on the wall!... Mirror mirror on the wall!..."

She shakes her head... "My heart belongs to Eric...to my huntsman!..Not to William!.. You can tell me what you want... My true love is Eric..."

"True love's kiss can break even the strongest curse"

"Shut up!..."

"Your heart belongs to the man saving you in the dark forest, Majesty."

"I know that!...Does he love me too?Tell me!"

"He is the man break the curse...So he loves you,of course. "

"He is not... William kissed me... "

"And he did so... "

"What?... "

"Before the sleeping beauty has awoken ..the huntsman had kissed her with feelings to show her his love,not to fake..One-side love can not break any curse."

"He -...he loves me?.."Tears fall from her face as she asks this.

"He does, Majesty..But now he is gone far far away,and will never came back in any day"

Suddenly the servants at the door hear the broken glass of the mirror falling on the floor.


End file.
